


Finger Cuffs

by lamarina



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dubious Consent, Hazing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: I'm not dead, just busy. I'm still working on the other stories; I just have a lot going on. I hope you enjoy this stupid GOT7 smut. I sure did. This is bad. I apologize.Content warning for some slurs/name calling, minor coercion, unsafe sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, just busy. I'm still working on the other stories; I just have a lot going on. I hope you enjoy this stupid GOT7 smut. I sure did. This is bad. I apologize.
> 
> Content warning for some slurs/name calling, minor coercion, unsafe sex.

Jackson Wang was woken up abruptly in the middle of the night at the fraternity with something being thrown on top of him. The next thing he was aware of was being lifted off of his bed and sounds of muffled laughter.

Jackson thrashed about under the sheet and the person tightened their arms around him and a voice told him to stop moving. Trying to calm down, Jackson held still and listened to the sound of footsteps on the floor of the house. It sounded like more than one person walking.

With his sight cut off, the only sense Jackson really had was sound. Footsteps. A door opening. Closing. Footsteps, but echoed. Quiet voices.

Before he could process what was happening, Jackson was thrown onto a couch--with the sheet still over him, he couldn’t see, and he fell backwards onto the floor.

Someone pulled the sheet off of Jackson and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to seeing again, in the semi-darkness of what he realized was the basement of the house.

Two guys--so he had heard more than one person, he wasn’t wrong--stood above him. One of them had his arms crossed and the other had his hands on his hips.

“Wh...what?” Jackson blinked several times, looking back and forth between the two.

“Hi,” one of them said. The other was smirking, his arms still crossed against his chest.

“What is this?”

“Can’t you tell?” the same guy said.

“Uh...no...I can’t...I don’t even know your names…”

“What a bad pledge. Don’t you respect your elders at all?” He shook his head. He gestured to the other guy. “This is Jaebum, I’m Mark.”

Suddenly Jaebum spoke up, speaking in a louder voice than Mark had been. “Do you want to be in this fraternity? Do you really want to?”

Jackson swallowed before speaking. “I mean...yeah.”

“That didn’t sound very sincere at all,” Jaebum said.

“I do. I do.”

Jaebum leaned down to Jackson’s level and got in his face. He grabbed Jackson by the collar and pulled him close.

“Prove it.”

Jaebum let go of Jackson’s shirt and he fell back a bit onto the floor. Jaebum stood back up and looked at Mark.

“How...how do I prove it…?”

Mark smiled.

Jaebum walked behind the couch and grabbed a cloth bag. He brought it out and handed it to Mark.

“Uh, what’s in the bag?” Jackson rubbed his neck nervously.

“Just the essentials,” Mark said. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Jackson to get close. He started to stand up, but Mark pushed him back down to the floor.

Jaebum sat down on the couch next to Mark and slung an arm around his shoulder. He whispered something to Mark, who nodded. Then Jaebum beckoned for Jackson to come closer to them. Jackson started to stand up again, but Jaebum shoved him down again.

“What gives?” Jackson said. “Do you guys want me over there or not?”

“Don’t stand up,” Jaebum said.

“Am I supposed to crawl?”

Mark laughed.

Jaebum stared at Jackson, who averted his eyes when realization dawned on him.

Jackson got down on his hands and started to maneuver his way toward Jaebum and Mark, settling between their legs. Jaebum leaned forward and placed a finger under Jackson’s chin and tilted his head up. He ran his thumb over Jackson’s lower lip a few times, before he pressed it against them and slipped it between them, forcing his mouth open. Jackson opened his mouth wide and tensed.

“Relax,” Jaebum whispered. He ran his thumb over Jackson’s tongue and slowly drew it out of his mouth. “Close your eyes.”

“Uh, I…”

Mark leaned forward. “Come on now, don’t you trust us?” He smiled and held the bag on his lap.

Jackson closed his eyes and started to close his mouth, but Jaebum grabbed his chin. “Keep it open.”

“Am I being hazed?”

“We can’t use that word…” Mark started to say.

“...but yes, you’re being hazed,” Jaebum finished for him.

Jackson kept his eyes closed and his mouth open, listening to Mark and Jaebum talk quietly to each other and the rustling of the bag on Mark’s lap. He leaned against the couch and licked his lips.

“Put your hands on the couch,” Jaebum said.

Slowly, Jackson brought his hands up and placed them on the couch between Mark and Jaebum’s legs. He kept his eyes closed like they said.

Jaebum ran his hand through Jackson’s hair and to the back of his neck. He pressed his thumb into Jackson’s jaw and tilted his head toward Mark.

Jackson felt something press against his lips and slip into his mouth. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Mark grinning down at him. But he frowned when he saw Jackson’s eyes. “Close them!”

He did as he was told, and Mark held Jackson’s hair at the nape of his neck and forced him down onto what Jackson quickly realized was a plastic dildo.

Mark leaned back. “You can open your eyes now,” he said.

Jackson opened his eyes as something clicked and a light flashed brightly in his face. He blinked several times before he saw Mark holding a camera and waving a photograph off to the side.

Mark examined the picture. “You’re very photogenic.”

Jackson slid the dildo from his mouth and bit his lips. It was slick with his saliva.

Jaebum gave Jackson a small kick. “Nobody said you could stop.” He grabbed Jackson by the hair again. “Come on, suck it.”

Nervously, Jackson looked up at Jaebum and Mark through his eyelashes and pressed the dildo back into his mouth and down his throat. He made small choking noises while he sucked on it, holding it down as far as he could manage.

Mark leaned forward with his camera. “Tilt your head back,” he said to Jackson, who obeyed. Mark held his camera to his face and took a picture of Jackson’s neck. The outline of the dildo was visible against his skin. Mark reached out and touched his neck before settling back against the couch.

Jackson sat on the floor worked it in and out of his mouth while Jaebum and Mark watched him from the couch. The room was quiet, save for the wet sounds coming from Jackson’s mouth.

Mark removed his eyes from Jackson and flitted them over to Jaebum, who was lazily rubbing one of his hands over his dick through his jeans. Jaebum’s eyes met Mark’s and he smiled. He leaned over and reached for Mark’s lap and ran one of his fingers down the inseam of Mark’s pants a few times, before pulling it back and unbuckling his pants. Mark shrugged and followed suit.

While Jackson worked the dildo, Jaebum and Mark worked themselves. While Jackson sucked, they stroked.

Jaebum gathered some of his precum onto his fingers and rubbed them onto Jackson’s protruding cheek. This move almost sent Mark over the edge. He leaned forward and pulled the dildo from Jackson’s mouth and tossed it aside.

“Wh…?” The abrupt action and noise startled Jackson. Mark grabbed Jackson roughly by the hair and pulled him up onto his lap.

“Wouldn’t you prefer the real thing?” Mark asked. Jackson nodded, mouth still agape. Mark smiled and pressed Jackson’s head toward his dick. Jackson hollowed his cheeks and took Mark in his mouth, while Mark pressed down on Jackson’s neck, forcing him to take his dick entirely. Jackson choked a bit while Mark held his head down as Jaebum watched.

Jackson bobbed his head up and down efficiently, building up a steady rhythm. Mark kept a firm grip on Jackson’s hair and bit his lip. “Oh, fuck, you were just gagging for it, weren’t you?” he said. “You really are a fucking fag, aren’t you?” Mark yanked Jackson up. “Aren’t you?” he repeated.

Jackson nodded dumbly, and continued sucking Mark’s dick. “That’s what I thought.” Mark laughed. “Hey, Jaebum, don’t just watch. Do something.”

“Hm?” Jaebum smiled. “Good idea.” He got up and positioned himself behind Jackson and grabbed his hips. He pressed himself against Jackson’s ass and rubbed his dick against his sweatpants. The fabric felt so good against his dick, but he had to stop--but just to pull them down.

Jaebum spit into the palm of his hand and stroked his dick up and down, getting it slick, before grabbing Jackson’s ass and pressing his dick inside of him, thrusting hard until he was in entirely.

Jackson wanted to cry out when Jaebum started to fuck him, roughly and with virtually no lubrication, but Mark’s dick was still in his mouth. Small tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Mark noticed and rubbed them away with his thumb. “What? Can’t the pledge handle a bit of attention from his seniors? Huh?”

Jaebum laughed and dug his fingers into Jackson’s skin as he fucked him, running one hand up and under his shirt. “Come on, pledge, I know you can take it.”  
“But I don’t know if I can.” Mark bucked his hips upward and Jackson swallowed roughly around his dick. “Jesus, fuck, I think I’m gonna cum.” He pulled Jackson off of his dick and looked at his face. “What do you think, pledge? Do you want me to cum in your mouth or on your face?”

“Ah...ah…” Jackson mumbled.

“Can’t talk? Typical,” Mark said. He grabbed his dick and started rubbing.

Jackson moaned while Jaebum fucked him roughly, holding his shirt in his fist while stroking Jackson’s dick with his other hand. He went pretty quick, and Jackson gasped at the touch. He’d been hard for so long that the stimulation almost immediately made him cum. “D’you like this, pledge? You like being fucked by me and sucking Mark’s dick, huh? Fuck, you fucking fag. You love this.” Jaebum continued to rub Jackson’s dick, sliding his fingers over the slit, where a small bit of precum was starting to come out.

Jackson groaned while Jaebum stroked him. Jaebum released his hand from Jackson’s shirt and pushed his head back down onto Mark’s dick. “Come on now, Mark didn’t tell you to stop.” He held Jackson’s head down until he started to gag, and freed him. Jackson started to bob his head up and down again, and he felt himself cumming into Jaebum’s fist.

“Oh, messy,” Jaebum muttered.

Jackson came hard and tossed his head back, whining and sighing as Jaebum continued to thrust into him, which still felt good, but painfully so, now that he came.

“Very nice,” Mark said appreciatively. “God, I…” He stopped as he started to cum, spilling onto Jackson’s tongue and his face. “Where’s my camera,” he muttered, grabbing it off the floor on the other side of the couch. He picked it up and pointed it at Jackson. “Look at me.”

Jackson tilted his head up with heavy-lidded eyes and looked at Mark.

“Smile.”

The shutter clicked and the flash went off and the photo printed. Mark grabbed it and shook it a bit in the air, then examined it. “Lovely.” He reached out and ran his thumb over Jackson’s lips. “Beautiful,” he mused.

“Well, damn, my turn,” Jaebum said jokingly, grabbing Jackson’s hair and pulling his head back. “Do you like having your hair pulled, pledge?” He steadied himself by grabbing Jackson’s hip with his other hand. “God, this feels good.”

“You look good.” Mark’s eyelids were heavy. He pointed his camera at Jaebum and clicked. “You always look good.”

“Ah, fuck,” Jaebum moaned. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His eyes slipped close as he came inside of Jackson, pulling him close, keeping one hand firmly on his head. “Fuck, fuck,” he said feverishly as he finished, letting go of Jackson’s head and hip, slowly pulling out of him.

“Goddamn,” Jaebum sputtered, pulling his pants up. “I’m tired.” He slapped Jackson’s thigh. “Get dressed, Mark.”

“Yes, sir,” Mark said, getting up. “You too.” He nudged Jackson, who was curled up on the couch. He stooped down and picked up his camera and the photographs.

Jackson looked up at Mark and ran his hands down his face. He got up and pulled his sweats back on quickly.

Mark put an arm around Jackson’s shoulders and gave him a quick shake. “How do you feel, pledge?”

“Jackson.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My name. My name is Jackson.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. Mark laughed.

“Uh, we know,” Mark said. “It’s just fun to call you ‘pledge.’”

Jaebum walked back up to the other side of Jackson and put his arm on top of Mark’s.

Jackson looked back and forth between Mark and Jaebum.

“Hazing...is kind of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Have any of you seen "Chasing Amy"?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxKHcFTPi9A)


End file.
